Fry's and Leela's relationship
Throughout the history of Futurama, the relationship between Philip J. Fry I and Turanga Leela has been an ongoing theme. From their initial meeting where Leela attempted to implant a Career chip in Fry after he emerged from cryogenic stasis, the relationship grew as they came to appreciate each other, culminating in the extended temporary marriage seen in the series finale "Meanwhile". They are also the parents of Elena Fry (whom they conceive during their love-making on a romantic holiday) as well as the son-in-law and daughter-in-law of their separate families, The Fry Family and The Turanga Family When Fry first met Leela, he seemed to have fallen in love with her, though she at first only considered him a "kid from the stupid ages"."Space Pilot 3000" During the Titanic cruise, Leela claimed she was engaged to Fry to stop Zapp Brannigan's unwanted advances and they kiss for the first time."A Flight to Remember" Shortly before the Omicronians attacked Earth, a professional beach bully assumed that Leela was Fry's girlfriend and unsuccessfully tried to make $50 from Fry by pretending to steal her."When Aliens Attack" Fry often tells Leela she is beautiful and reminds her that she is perfect just the way she is."The Cyber House Rules" When they are turned into teenagers by age-reducing tar, they go on at least one date. In the episode Insane in the Mainframe, when fry believes himself to be a robot, Leela, having been fed up with his state of mind, kisses him to try to convince him he is in fact human. On his first 31st century Xmas, Fry purchases a parrot as a gift for Leela."Xmas Story" When Fry was infested with worms that made him stronger, more intelligent, as well as able to play the holophonor, he was able to impress Leela, but he convinced the worms to leave his body because he wanted to find out if Leela loved him or the worms."Parasites Lost" Fry later tried to learn how to play the holophonor without the worms by swapping hands with the Robot Devil. Fry performs an opera to effectively win Leela's affection again, only to be interrupted by the Robot Devil's scheme to reclaim his hands. Fry plays the finale of the opera privately at Leela's request, albeit poorly because he no longer had the Robot Devil's hands."The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings" Fry even moved the stars themselves to express his love for Leela while time was skipping randomly. This convinced her to marry him, but she quickly divorced him, thinking he had tricked her into marriage."Time Keeps on Slippin'" When the Planet Express crew were turned into teenagers, Fry and Leela went on at least one date."Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles" When Fry traveled back in time after being trapped on the Infosphere, Nibbler made Fry realize that if there was one thing worth saving in the future, it was Leela. After Fry returned to Earth, Nibbler gave Fry a flower and blanked his memory. Not knowing why he has a flower, Fry assumes he picked it for Leela and gave it to her and Leela thanks him by kissing him."The Why of Fry" When Leela was stung by a space bee and became comatose as a result, Fry stayed by Leela's side attempting to wake her. When she did wake up, Fry and Leela hugged each other."The Sting" Leela met Lars Fillmore in Bender's Big Score and quickly fell in love with him. They planned to be married, but Lars called off the wedding mysteriously on the day of the ceremony, ending their relationship. He reveals near the end of the film that he always loved Leela and sacrifices himself to save Leela and Fry. Leela and Fry then discovers that Lars was really the older, mature time duplicate of Fry, thus it was Fry she had been in love with. Leela kissed the original Fry on the cheek after both paid their respect to Lars. When the tear in the universe was caused,The Beast With a Billion Backs Fry and Colleen were brought together by fear. After discovering Colleen had four other boyfriends when Fry decided to move in with her, Fry broke up with Colleen. At the end of The Wild Green Yonder,Into the Wild Green Yonder Fry and Leela profess their love for each other and kiss as the Planet Express ship enters a wormhole. In an alternate universe, Leela learns that she could be happily married to Fry if only she flipped the coin differently. But in this universe, she repeatedly rejected him by making up excuses such as having sweaty boot rash or having to meet a ghost."The Farnsworth Parabox" As shown in Season 6 they made it through to the other side of the wormhole but headed towards a crash course towards Earth. Fry used his body to protect Leela and thus died in the accident. The Professor tried to use the Rebirth machine to bring him back to life but when that failed Leela built a Robot duplicate and uploaded Fry's personality into it. However the Robot short circuited and electrocuted Leela, putting her into an irreversible coma. As a result of the shock, both lost their short term memory of the time. When Robot Fry wakes up, he believes himself to be the real Fry. When he discovers Leela is in a coma he builds a robot duplicate of her and uploads her personality. Robot Leela finds out the truth about herself and breaks it off with Fry until she can decide whether her feelings are hers. Leela's living will states for her to be eaten by a special breed of Cyclops eating animal, so the crew attended a funeral for her. When Bender's partying wakes Leela up she is furious that Fry built a Robot duplicate of her to replace her. However, later Fry confesses to himself he only liked Robot Leela because she had so much of Leela in her. Leela overhears and forgives him. However Robot Leela is jealous and the two start fighting over him. Fry is accidently shot and is revealed as a robot. When the professor explains the turn of events, the real Fry is reborn through the Rebirth machine. The Robot Fry and Leela confess their love for each other and leave the crew, including a confused Fry and Leela. Throughout season 6 the two share more moments together though seem to have an on/off relationship as Leela states in "That Darn Katz!" that she wishes she had a man. In "The Late Philip J. Fry" Fry shows up late for his birthday date with Leela. He promises to take her to the Cavern on the Green for dinner that night to make it up to her. However, the Professor makes him test out his forward time machine for being late and thus Fry is sent to the year 10,000 along with Bender and the Professor. In the year 3010, Leela is angry at Fry for ditching her, assuming he went to a bachelor party with Bender. When the news reports that everyone in the party died she remains mad at Fry but also is saddened by his death. In the year 3050 Leela is unhappily married to Cubert (she married him only because of his resemblance to Fry). Fry's birthday card lands on her head through the time paradox and Leela learns the truth of what happens to him. She goes to the Cavern on the Green and leaves a message for him stating 'Our time together was short but it was the best time of my life'. Fry discovers the message in the year 1,000,000,000 and decides to carry on to the end of the universe. When they discover that the universe runs on an infinite loop, the 3 forward to their time (the 2nd time round due to the Professor screwing up). The three reach their time, killing their 3rd version selves. Fry makes it to the restaurant in time for his date. In "The Prisoner of Benda" Leela trades Amy for the Professor's body when she comes to believe that Fry only loves her for her beauty. In order to beat Leela at her own game Fry switches bodies with Zoidberg in an attempt to repulse Leela. This leads them to one-up each other while doing various disgusting acts while on a date, which leads them to have sex in their equally disgusting bodies. * This is the first time in the series Fry and Leela have sex. In "Overclockwise", Leela and Fry begin to wonder about the big question: what will their future be if the two decide to get together after all? Leela left Planet Express to become a real estate agent. She returns towards the end of the episode, saying she always thought of Planet Express and memories of Fry. Bender then reveals that he printed out the answers to life's greatest questions, including what becomes of Leela and Fry. Once they read it and share facial expressions as well as slapping each other's face at least once, they smile and look at one another as the episode ends. While the contents remain unknown to the viewer, it seems clear that Fry and Leela's future will have its ups and downs but ultimately the two will be happy together. In "Zapp Dingbat," after convincing Leela that her mother and Zapp Brannigan are possibly "meant to be," Fry conjectures that "maybe Zapp isn't the only one who's marriage material." Leela respondes, "you're getting there," and kisses him. In "Fun on a Bun", at Oktoberfest, she breaks up with him when he gets drunk and embarrasses her. When she thinks that she ate Fry (thinking that he fell into a sausage grinder), she goes to get all her memories of Fry erased. During Fry and herself's time without each other they think that they are missing something. Later on, Fry and Leela fight one another, neither remembering the other. When they both see each other's hair, they feel a strong sense of deja vu and on instinct, passionately kiss. They regain their memories and get back together as they enjoy having Oktoberfest, with Leela embarrassing Fry by doing the Chicken Dance. In "Free Will Hunting", Leela is seen in bed with Fry trying to get his mind off of Bender. When Bender returns, Fry asks Bender to come back later but Fry and Leela have no choice but to help with Bender's free will hunt. *This is the first time in the series that Fry and Leela are shown having sex in their own bodies. Nibbler identifies Leela as "the Other",The Why of Fry referencing some yet unexplored aspect of Fry's prophesied destiny. In "Fry and Leela's Big Fling", they go on a romantic getaway, and even though they have to endure some obstacles, like Leela's ex-boyfriend Sean, they still have a very romantic vacation together. Fry finally works up the courage to propose again to Leela in "Meanwhile", but becomes despondent and jumps off the building when she does not show well past the time of their dinner. As he is falling, he sees Leela arriving and realizes that the Time Button he has been using has made his watch run faster than the rest of the universe. At first, he tries to save himself by using the Time Button to bring him back to before he jumped, but as it only operates for ten seconds at a time and has to recharge, it brought him back to a point where he was already falling. Eventually, he falls asleep and dies when he hits the ground. Leela then uses the Time Button to bring Fry back and he is able to tell her he loves her, ten seconds at a time. Leela is moved by this and is able to find a way to save him, but when the Time Button is broken, they find themselves in a world where everything and everyone is frozen. They conduct their own marriage ceremony and spend decades traveling the world. After the Professor finds them, having spent the time since Fry's rescue looking for them while in a slightly different dimension, he repairs and modifies the device to return them to before he invented it. Fry and Leela choose to return with him and live their life over again. References Category:Relationship Category:Fry's and Leela's relationship